


Slow, Maddie, Slow

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [22]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Raven and Maddie attempt to carry a clay frog up a staircase.
Relationships: Madeline "Maddie" Hatter/Raven Queen
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 6





	Slow, Maddie, Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 22 - Shopping

Raven had long since learned to be cautious about shopping with Madeline Hatter. That girl liked to buy the strangest things. No size of object was too great, nor item too weird. And Raven would be forced to help Maddie carry back things like giant frog statues to her room, which was only getting more and more cluttered with each trip to the thrift store.

“Maddie, you’re walking too fast! You have to slow down.” Raven held the feet of the massive clay frog in her hands, jugging it precariously. It was still a terribly long way up the staircase. One wrong move from Maddie and she’d go tumbling down.

“We’re almost there, Raven! The big bad frog is going to look so good in there!”

Maddie loved to give her purchases strange names. The last thing was a set of tiger bookends she’d called ‘the little mermaids’. She seemed to think it was pretty funny, but Maddie was always laughing to herself about something or another, so Raven just let her have her fun.

The frog was about to be huffed and puffed and blown down the stairs though if they weren’t careful. “Hold it down a little more,” Raven called to her. “Lower.”

“Low and high, time to fly!” Maddie hopped up another stair and Raven’s life flashed before her eyes. She clutched onto the frog for dear life.

“ _Maddie,_ ” she snapped, stopping in her tracks, forcing her girlfriend to stop too. “You know how much I want to help you. But if you don’t slow down, I’m going to drop your frog.”

“Slow. Yes. Sloooooow.” Almost instantly, Maddie’s body shifted entirely to slow motion, practically dragging herself up each stair at a snail’s pace, so slow that Raven couldn’t help but laugh. Despite how weird she was, Maddie really was so good. Thoughtful and strange. And if she had to carry a frog upstairs every now and then to make Maddie happy, it didn’t seem like much of a sacrifice.


End file.
